The Ties That Bind
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: Harry has a twin, whose been a Cullen all of her life. After the Final battle, she takes off with an almost dead Harry. But what will the Cullens make of their new member
1. Reentrance

A/N; so this will be veryyyy veryyyy AU. Don't Own! Hope you enjoy!

I drove the car as fast as humanly possible, which is about 170. The rain was coming down impossibly hard, and if I hadn't been such a great driver, I probably would have crashed.

"How's he doing Uncle?" I asked in an even but nervous voice

"Not good Piper, how much longer?" he asked

"ETA five minutes." I told him, pushing the gas pedal even more and just hitting metal.

We pulled into the driveway of my old home and I was out of the car and had the door of the back seat open faster than my uncle could blink.

"No matter what you smell, don't leave this car." I told him

"Piper, what's going on, why do I smell vampires, more than normal?" he asked

"I'll explain later." I told him, picking up my twin brother bridal style, and ran straight to the door, using my shoulder to open it.

"Dad, Dad where the hell are you. I need your help, now!" I yelled into my house

"Piper?" I heard seven voices ask

My family surged around me, trying to pry my brother from my arms and trying to get me sitting down.

"Stop! Dad you need to help him, he's going to die if you don't." I told him

"Of course, of course. But darling who is he?" he asked me

"He's my twin." I told him, turning to head back to my car only to be stopped by the wall that was my mate, Emmett.

"Come on let me or mom stitch your arm." He told me

"Emmett no, I have to take care of something. I'll be back and then you can take care of it, if its not healed by then." I told him

"Piper your arm's gashed open." Rosie yelled

"Let her go guys. She needs to do this." Alice told them sagely.

"Thanks Ali." I said before running out of the house and back to my car.

"Where is he?" my uncle asked

"He's with my family, The Cullen's, they're vampires and the only people I trust with my twin brother. My father is a doctor. I'm taking you to the reservation, until he wakes up and the full moon passes." I told him

"What's on the reservation?" he asked confused

"Werewolves." I said

The rest of the ride was done in silence, as we rocketed toward the reservation. It didn't take very long and before my uncle knew we were at in the driveway of Jacob Black, who was standing in the driveway, getting something out of his shed.

"Jacob I need your help." I yelled running over to him

"Piper, What the fuck is going on? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Look this is my Uncle, he's a wolf like you, I didn't want to bring him to my house so close to the moon. Take car of him Jacob. I'll leave my car here just make sure I get it back the way I left it." I told him before turning and running away.

It took me three minutes to get back to my house, two of my brothers standing in the living room waiting for me.

"How is he?" I asked

"How is he? How are you? Your arm is gashed open and still bleeding. You've got cuts and bruises all over you. Your cloths are torn." Emmett ranted

"You look like you've been through hell." Jasper told me

"I've just been through the final battle of a war, sorry if I don't look so pretty." I spat

"Look I'm sorry it came out harsh, but you got me scared when I finally looked at you." He told me coming over and holding me in his arms

"It's okay, come on you said you wanted to stitch my arm and I can look over my brother." I said taking his hand and letting him lead me down into the infirmary

"I think Ed's got that covered." He told me

I looked at him puzzled but just shrugged. My mom walked over with the things Emmett would need and then looked at me.

"So what's your real name?" she asked me

"It's Piper Lillith Potter by birth, but my name is Piper Belladonna Cullen." I said

"And my new son's name darling?" she asked

"His name is Harold James Potter, but I'm sure he won't mind Harry James Cullen from now on, the Potter name has brought him nothing but trouble." I told her bitterly


	2. The Way We Are

A/N; Still don't own. So Rose was originally meant for Edward, but it didn't work so for now she's single. Hope you ENJOY!

I looked over to where my brother was lying, my father flitting around. Edward sat in a chair next to him watching intently.

"He'll be fine, Dad's not going to let your only real family die." Emmett told me

"You guys are my real family just as well. Edward seems to have taken a likening to my brother." I remarked

"He's been in that chair since Carlisle brought Harry down here." My mate told me

"You don't think?" I asked

"Maybe. Talk to Ed. All done, so go ahead now." He told me after finishing my stitches

"Thanks. I love you Emmett and I'm glad to be home." I said looking into his eyes

"I'm glad your home to. It's the last time you get to leave for so long without me." He said kissing my forehead and helping me off the table.

I smiled and walked over to where my oldest brother was sitting, he was so deep in thought he didn't notice me 'till I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, his eyes stormy with emotion.

"Edward." I started

"I understand if you don't want me around him. I'm a monster that would only harm someone so beautiful." He told me sadly

I frowned and kneeled in front of him.

"Silly silly, Eddie. There is only one person in this world I trust with the heart of my brother and I happen to be talking to him. He's been broken, forced to live with people that hate magic, without knowledge of his sister, had a old man manipulate him and had people pretend to be his friend by orders of aforementioned old man. I would only trust you to put him back together Edward. Harry won't think you a monster, but I need to explain some things to all of you once he's stable." I told him

"You really mean that?" he asked me

"Of course I do you bloody dolt!" I told him

"You sound hilarious with a British accent sister, I think I may grow quite fond of it." Edward said laughing

I rolled my eyes and hugged him and then turned to the bed that held my twin. I leaned over and kissed his forehead and then moved his bangs over his scar.

"You're going to be happy here Harry." I promised

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw my mate standing there. He smiled before lifting me up off my feet and carrying me to the bedroom we shared.

"You looked exhausted. Do you want me to change you or can you do it yourself?' he asked with a wolfish (very funny on a vampire) grin.

"I fear that if you try and change me, I'll never sleep. Plus I'm not tiered let alone exhausted." I protested, pulling on fresh cloths

"Humor me then." He asked

"Fine, but only if you lie down with me." I negotiated

He nodded before lying down on our bed, me curling up against him. I sighed contently, while he ran his fingers through my hair. Before I knew it my adrenaline went and I was asleep in seconds.

EMMETT

I couldn't help but smile as her breathing evened out quickly after cuddling up against me. She had been gone for a year, which in the scale of eternity didn't seem very long but Forks was dreadful without her. I lay there just watching her sleep for an hour before her eyes shot open and she shot up from my arms alarmed.

"What's wrong?" I asked in panic

"Nothing, just reflexes from the war. Come on I want to see if Harry's stable so I can explain things to you." She said pulling out of my arms and heading downstairs. I followed her and saw her talking with Carlisle on the staircase.

"Can you go grab Jasper and Alice for me love and meet us in the living room." She asked

"Course I can." I said turning around and walking back upstairs to where my brother and sister's room is. They were both sitting on their bed laughing about something.

"Piper wants to talk to all of us in the living room." I told them

Alice nodded and pulled Jasper by the hand down, the stairs, me following after them. Piper was already sitting with Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Roslie were already sitting on the couches, waiting for us. Once we all sat, Piper stood, took a breath and began to talk.

"So Harry's my twin and we're exact opposites. I'm half vampire by birth, well Harry's half wolf. I have brown eyes and red hair; Harry has green eyes and black hair. I can control fire, her can control ice. I'm an alchemist, he's a wizard. Our uncle is a full blood vampire and he has no idea what our parents were originally, because they never told him. On the day of the attack, I was with my godfather Sirius and when he found out, he came to Dad to protect me, as we all know. Harry's lived with our Aunt, Uncle and Cousin who hate magic. They made him live in a cupboard under the stairs, and treated him like a slave. Then he had a manipulative old man pay, with the money our parents and ancestors left us, two squabbling, power hungry, greedy children pretend to be my brother's friend, so that they could spy on him and make sure he didn't know of me, or any of his birth right." she exclaimed

Edward and I growled simultaneously.

"_How dare he," I thought_

"_He'll pay Emmett, trust me." Edward thought back_

"Don't forget the part about me having to single handedly save the world." I heard a new voice say from the basement stairs.

"Harry." Edward and Piper yelled, both rushing over to him

"I'm fine really." He protested

"Really now, you weren't two hours ago." Piper protested

"That was two hours ago, when Riddle plunged a sword into my stomach." He said

All of us save Piper gasped. How could he have had a sword pulled out of him and be up two hours later?

"Don't worry, super wolf healing." He said chuckling

"This is no laughing matter young man! You had me and Uncle worried sick. Now come on if you're so fit you can meet my family." She said

"And yours if you'll have us." Mother said from my right

"Exactly. This is my father Carlisle Cullen, my mother Esme Cullen, my brothers Edward and Jasper, my sisters Roslie and Alice and my mate Emmett." She said pointing to each of us

"So the infamous Cullen's, and yes if you want me I'd love to be a Cullen, Pipers been set on it for ages." Harry said

There were smiles all around and Esme went over and embraced him, causing Alice to coo.

Harry POV

I smiled as Esme came over and hugged me; she really was as nice as Piper had told me.

"Now mister you're going to sit and eat." My new sister Roslie told me

"I'll start cooking." Esme exclaimed

"See what you've started little brother, now she'll be cooking for ages." Emmett said throwing his arm around my shoulder

"I'm glad you're alright Harry." Edward said coming up to me

"I'm fine truly, it 'twas just a flesh wound." I said smirking

"Laugh all you want, but our sister was frantic, she really thought you were going to die." He told me frowning

"She tends to think that often, I think she's just melodramatic." I stage whispered

"I HEARD THAT MISTER." We heard her yell from the kitchen

"Do you almost die often?" he asked me, curious

"Almost every year. Sometimes more than once, it's kinda sad." I told him my frown now matching his.

"Well they'll be no more of that. You're safe with us." He promised, putting his arms around me and holding me. I sighed content on the fact of being in his arms. It was so odd, I had just met him and for some reason I felt so drawn to him, like no matter what he'd never let anything happen to him.

"_He's you mate Harry." I heard Pipers voice in my head_

"_What? Those things exist?" I asked_

"_For wolves and vampires yes. Edward knew the moment I brought you here and I'm sure you're feeling it to." She told me_

"_I hate it when you're right." I told her_

"_You must hate me a lot then." She said laughing in my head._

"Oi! Stop laughing in my head, it's freaky." I told her knowing full well she could here me

"But that is why I do it dear brother, come on dinner's ready." She said from the kitchen

I walked with Edward into the kitchen with his arm around my shoulder. The whole group smiled when they saw it. The other seven were sitting Piper already putting food on her plate.

"Chicken Cacciatore, with fresh French bread, olive dip and for you red wine, for me well something else red." She told me

I knew what she meant by something else red, since she had been doing it at school. It was still animal blood; it just made her look more normal, and something she had to do at school.

"You can say it Pipe, you know it doesn't freak me out. So you like to drink blood with your meals, and I like raw meat sometimes." I told her

"Fits right in." Jasper said causing us all to laugh

"Oh god just what we need another one of you." Roslie exclaimed

The rest of dinner passed in mostly silence and after the couples broke, leaving me and Edward sitting at the table.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked me

"Yes that would be nice." I said

Edward POV

"Do you need cloths?" I asked

He looked down at himself, noticing the sweats and t-shirt my father had put on him after stabilizing him.

"I may just need a hoodie." He said sheepishly

"I'll grab you one of mine, but it might be big." I told him

He rolled his eyes and shooed me off, I ran up to my room not wanting my mate to have to wait long. I came back down a second later, one of my black hoodies in my hand.

"For you Beautiful Darling." I said bowing and holding out the hoodie

"Thank you fine Sir." He said laughing and pulling on the hoodie

I wrote a quick note and walked out the door, intertwining his fingers with mine. We walked quietly for a little while not saying much of anything.

"When were you born?" Harry asked suddenly

"1901." I told him

From there we began to talk about our lives, likes, dislikes about almost everything. Harry still kept things from me but I understood that he would tell me when he was ready. We walked and talked for four hours before realizing that we needed to get home, we did have school tomorrow. Esme was going to register Harry and Piper for school.

"So will you go by Potter or Cullen?" I asked standing with him at the top of the stairs

"Cullen of course." He said

"You mister are sharing a room with Eddie." Piper said coming out of nowhere.

"Well that's nothing to complain about." He said smiling at me

"Minx." I mumbled under my breath

"Heard that." The twins said in sync

"Let's go, bed now." I said pulling him into our room

He didn't bother pulling off the hoodie and laid down on the lounge chair that worked well as a bed I guess, because Harry was out as soon as he hit it. I couldn't help but smile and turned up the heat in our room, there was no way I was going to let him freeze with me near him. I sat at the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through his hair, watching him sleep for the rest of the night.

4


	3. Of Angels and Being Done

A/N; so I re read this and noticed that I should have said Full Blood Wolf not vamp, so in lue I need a beta, if anyone wants to help. For those who don't know Morgan Le Fey was the half sister of King Arthur and said to be more powerful than Merlin. Also she is said to be the protector of the Fallen Angles. Please note that all colors are very dark shades. DNT OWN! ENJOY!!!

"Harry we need to go back. Get ready we're heading out." Said Piper coming into the living room full robes and all. The rest were getting ready for school while I was sitting on the couch reading.

"What's going on?" I asked hoping she wasn't going to school like that way

"It's Dray, Nev called me panicking. We need to get there." She told me

"Alright let me change and we'll go." I said putting my book down and going to walk up to my room.

"Where do you two think you're going?" mom said coming out of no where

"Mom." Piper started

"No. If you two need to go back then we're all coming with you. I'll call you out and your father will call the hospital." She said hands on her hips

"Fine. We should deal with the money to." I told my twin

"What should we wear?" Alice asked

"Black and white." Piper said

She nodded and headed back up the stairs to change (they're going to be in their café outfits, when Bella first sees them)

"How bad's Dray?" I asked

"I'm not sure. Nev didn't tell me, just that he was hurt and they needed us. He was freaking out Moon. We need to get the Angles out." She said softly

"You think mom will go for that?" I asked curious

"Please once she finds out how much she can cook, she's going to be ecstatic." She said chuckling

"She's right Harry. Who are these Angels you speak of?" Our father asked coming down the stairs wearing black slacks, a white button down shirt with a black sweater over it.

"They're our group and the only people we trust. Draco Malfoy, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. We'll explain the angel thing later. Come on we have to go." Piper said yelling the last part.

Our siblings and mother were in the living room seconds later all matching Piper and I in Black and white. Piper had used magic to change me while we were talking to dad.

"How are we getting there?" Rose asked

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Mom grab onto Piper and don't let go. Edward, Rose, Dad grab me and do the same." I told them

They moved and held onto us and we apperated to just outside the room Draco was in. they were in the Room of Requirement, which we often used as a safe Heaven for the Angels. Piper and I put our hands on the door and thought the password, the door opening enough to let the two of us through, the others ran inside then we followed. As soon as we were through the door I walked straight to the infirmary, which was in the back of our Heaven, where Draco was laying in one of the beds, the rest standing or sitting around him.

"Piper! Harry! Thank Morgan!" Neville exclaimed when he saw us (see A/N for the Morgan explanation)

"What's wrong with him?" Piper asked rushing forward

Edward's POV

We hung back as Harry and Piper rushed to the bed, Piper asking what was wrong.  
"Some snakes and lions beat him up." One of the redheads said, putting his arm around the boy who had first noticed us. The redhead had on no shirt and some sweat was still on his bare, muscled back. There was also a pair of huge black angel wings tattooed on it with the word Abandoned written very small in white. Piper and Harry growled causing Emmett and I to growl as well, no one got away with hurting out mates friends.

"Why did you let him walk alone?" my mate asked in outrage

"We didn't want to. They separated us, Fred and I in detention, Neville was held back by Sprout, Luna by Flitwick, both talking about nonsense. The only people on our side are Sev, Poppy and Minnie and we're afraid that if we ask for help, they'll be in danger as well." The other redhead said

"Who?" Piper asked the rage rolling off her in waves even I could feel.

"Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Ginny." The blond girl said in a dreamy voice

"That's it! Dad help Draco, make sure he's ready to go and soon. Angels go and pack everyone up including me and Harry. Guys you're coming with us. This has gone on long enough." She yelled storming out of the room and down the hall. We followed and Harry appeared at my side looking down at the floor. I put my arm around him and pulled him into my side, rubbing his arm in a comforting way.

"Are you okay love?" I asked

"No. My best friend got beat up because he's friends with me. I defeated the Dark Lord, shouldn't that be enough to leave me alone?" he asked me tears in his eyes

"Yes. But don't fret my love; we're going to make it all better. I promise." I told him kissing the top of his head.

Piper's POV

I walked angrily next to Emmett, who had his arm around my waist trying to calm me. It wasn't working. We stopped in front of the gargoyle that looked at me strangely.

"As a direct descendant of the four founders, I command you to let me pass." I told it

He hopped down gave a small bow as Harry and I passed. We stood on the staircase and it took us up to the door of Dumbledore. I threw the door open and we walked inside.

"Ah Mister and Miss Potter, how good of you to finally come back." he said his tone telling us that he was anything but happy.

"It's Cullen." Harry said his voice hard

"Yes, yes formalities. Now why is it you're here?" he asked

"We are giving you one chance, publicly fess up about what you did to Harry, and I. About the money you've stolen, the people you've black mailed and extorted and we won't go to the law." Piper told him

"Foolish children, who's going to believe you?" he asked

"You'd be surprised. Dobby." Harry asked the air

"Yes how can Dobby be helping Mister Harry Potter and Miss Piper Cullen?" Dobby asked

"It's Cullen now Dobby and if you could please go to Madam Bones and the Minster and tell them it's time?" Harry asked

"Of course sir." He said before disappearing with a pop.

A few seconds later the two aforementioned people came into the office through the Floo Network. A whole stack of Aurors followed them.

"Moody, Tonks arrest Dumbledore for extortion, theft, child abandonment, child endangerment, encouraging child abuse, black mail, disregard of wills and tampering with wards." Madam Bones said

The two went forward, grabbed Dumbledore and place some kind of cuffs on his wrist.

"The other three as well?" the Minster asked us, we nodded and then six Aurors rushed out of the room.

"Minster we would like to withdraw five students from the school as well as appoint a new headmaster." I said

"Of course, but whose care will you be under? He asked

"My husband and I. We have been taking care of Piper since her godfather brought her to us as a baby. We plan to look after all of them." Mom said, stepping forward

"And you are ma'am?" he asked

"Esme Cullen." She said

"Very well. Once we've agreed on the headmaster you can tell her about the students." The Minster said

"We would like Minerva McGonagall to be headmistress." I told him

"Excellent. I will inform her at once, would you like to be sent for once we're ready?" he asked

"No we'll wander back up once we've taken care of some things." Harry said

We turned and walked out of the office with the rest of our family following us down the hallway. The Aurors that had left were walking up with Ginny, Ron and Hermione all with cuffs around them.

"It's them, those stupid Potter twins. Why couldn't you have just died in the final battle like you were supposed to." Ron spat

"Ron who's the one in chains being dragged to Azkaban?" Piper asked

Emmett, Edward and Rose growled from behind us moving a few steps forward.

"What did you two get body guards because you can't even protect your selves? You needed to put more people in danger?" Ginny spat

"Let me get her love, let me rip her to shreds please. Dad won't mind." Emmett begged

"No darling they're not worth the energy. Come we need to make sure the others are ready to go." I said putting my hand on his chest. I said turning to walk away, Jasper Alice and Mom having to pull Rose away. We went back to Heaven where Draco and Dad were sitting in the front room watching Fred and Neville spar.

Emmett POV

When we walked in one of the redheads and the brunette boy were sparing shirtless. They were putting everything they had into the fight. It was like they were fighting their worst enemy.

"Angels come in here, we need to talk." Harry said from my left

The others came into the room and the two stopped fighting, curling up together in the armchair.

"So this is our family and our Mother and Father want to take you all in as well. It's not safe for us here anymore. So what do you say?" Piper asked nervously

"Duh!" they said together

We all laughed and then Harry cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"So guys this is your new family, our mother Esme is the one standing next to our brute of a brother Emmett and our dad Carlisle is sitting next to Draco. Roslie is the blonde girl next to me and next to Rose is Alice and Jasper, and the boy holding Harry's hand is Edward." Piper said

"And Draco is next to dad. The two in the armchair are Fred and Neville, Luna is sitting on the arm of the chair and George is the boy standing behind Luna and is also Fred's twin." Harry told us

"Fred, Neville can I ask about your tattoos?" dad asked

Fred looked to the group and they nodded, Piper and Harry going to stand with them. They all turned and pulled their shirts off, Luna and Piper's bra strap going invisible. All seven of them had the same huge black angel wings each with a different word written very small in a different color. Harry had moon in sliver, Piper had blood in a deep blood red, Fred had abandoned in white, George had lost in gray, Neville had the word haunted in green, Luna had shadow in done in a dark purple and Draco had broken in blue. (See A/N)

"We're the Fallen Angels." Neville said in a whisper

"Come children, let us go see the new headmistress and finish anything else so we can go home. Do you have everything?" mom asked

The others nodded and we walked out of the room

Fred POV

I walked behind Emmett and Piper with my arm around Neville's waist. So much had happened so quickly. I had a mother and father again and now five more siblings. I was a bit curious about who the new headmistress was, but had some kind of idea. When we walked into the office Minnie and the Minster were sitting at the desk and talking.

"Now what is this I heat about your wish to withdraw five more of my students Miss Cullen?" she asked amicably

"Yes I'm sure you know who they are." Piper said

"Yes but I'd like to chat with your new parents so you children may run along." She told us

"Alright. We'll meet you back at home?" Harry asked

"Yes that will be fine dear ones." My new mother said

"Good bye then Minster. Thank you for everything." Piper said

"Good day to all of the Cullen children. Good luck and don't forget to visit every once and a while." He said

The seven of us hugged and said goodbye to Minnie and then walked to do the same to Poppy and Sev. After we went to Gringotts to have all of our money turned into American muggle money and then moved into our parent's accounts after find that all the money and anything else taken from the twins was returned. We then headed back to the RoR, where all of our bikes and cars were hidden, shrinking them and putting them in our pockets. Finally we apperated to out new home, which was huge and gorgeous.

"Okay so Fred and Neville will share a room, Luna and George and Rosie you don't mind sharing a room with Draco do you?" Piper asked

"No it's fine. Come on I'll show you." She said before walking away with Draco behind her

"Fred, Neville come with Jasper and I." Alice said

"Come on Lorge. We'll go to your room first and I'll transmute a bed for you guys then do one for Freville and then put one in Rose's room." Piper said

We all broke and headed to our rooms, spending the next two hours unpacking. When mom and dad got home, they called and enrolled us all in school so we could start the next day. Mom made Asian food for dinner and the I went upstairs with Neville to get read for bed. I laid in bed waiting ten minutes before I felt the bed dip and he was suddenly curled against me.

"Fred?" he said softly

"Yes love?" I asked

'Do you think it will be better than before?" he asked

"Yes darling. Yes I do." I told him kissing his forehead before both of us fell to sleep.


	4. i'm wicked wicked sorry

I'm really sorry about that guys. I was pretty sick last night and updated very quickly. That chapter was for a different story, which if you'd like to read is called We Could Be Great. But I promise the ties that bind is next on my list of updates, and it will be long.


End file.
